


Rev Me Up

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: A bunch of unrelated drabbles and writings from my Tumblr that I'm moving over here.Tags to be updated.Ratings, content and pairings will vary per chapter but all will be NSFW.





	1. Fire and Meta (Ignis x Rev)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this collection of my writings.  
> Each chapter will vary in length, intensity, nsfwness and involved characters. I'll try and label each chapter with the main pairings. Or create an index page or something if it gets too difficult.  
> Anyway Enjoy !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better place to start than something terribly self indulgent?
> 
> Written to celebrate my 100k words on Ao3.

He didn’t know what she looked like, of course not that was part of the whole being blind thing and they had met after he had lost his sight. For some reason that he couldn’t understand she wouldn’t let him touch her face, would not allow him to build up a picture of her in his head, she was just faceless and he hated it.

  
He had asked others of course what she looked like, they said she had red hair the colour of fire. They said it must be dyed but, there was no hair dye left in the apocalypse. They tried to describe her, but sighted people are truly terrible at describing faces; he couldn’t get a clear picture of her and for some reason, Six for some reason no one would tell him the colour of her eyes.

  
She was kind at least and he could feel when she smiled, it was like they were the only people in the room and that she was lighting it up just for him. It had always been like she didn’t belong, there were things that just weren’t quite right, but when she was there, it was like none of that mattered.

  
She looked him in the eyes when they spoke; never faltering and never wavering. He always knew when someone would not meet his sightless gaze, it was obvious in their tone of voice, their choice of words, the way their voice wasn’t quite clear enough. She had never once shied away from him; it was something that he didn’t understand but it didn’t matter.

  
This thing that they did, he couldn’t remember when it started, couldn’t remember the first time but he always knew when it was coming. She always looked straight into his eyes when she said it, when he felt the straining of her neck upwards, felt the heat of her through his clothes as they stood, so close but not quite touching, she never let him touch.

  
Her voice was always soft, “Let me worship you.”

  
Her lips were soft and plush when they pressed against his skin, that was the only part of her face he really had an idea about; he liked to imagine they were red to match her hair, but he wouldn’t really ever know. She knew where to touch him by now and he couldn’t stop his breath from hitching when teeth scraped across his far too sensitive skin. There was something about her touch that was like electricity, something that sparked under his skin; no one else made him feel this way.

  
She sucked bruises into his skin, down his neck where he knew they would be visible; he knew better than to tell her no, to make her stop. He could hear the hushed whispers from the other hunters when they saw them, and he simply could not bring himself to care anymore; not when it felt so good.

  
She would take her time; sucking marks deep enough that he would be able to find them the next day by running his fingers across his skin; by feeling the slight ache as he pressed down on what he assumed would be a dark purple bruise. It made him always want to go back for more.

  
She would work her way down far too slowly, making his hips writhe in overstimulation until her hands, which were far too soft for someone living in this apocalypse could no longer hold him down. Then she would swap, trade the suction of her mouth over his skin for teeth; trade plush lips for harsh scrapes that made his hips buck, to get away from the pain, to get closer to the pain; all of it lost meaning. Sometimes she drew blood, he couldn’t find it in himself to care; the faceless vision of her in his mind’s eye, blood dripping from plump red lips, it did things to him he didn’t want to admit.  
It was sometimes weeks before the imprints of teeth faded from his hips, he would run his hands over them, scars and wounds he actually liked adorning his body. Sometimes they would still be there when they did this again, she would run her tongue over them and hum against his skin.

  
By the time her mouth reached the jut of his hips he was always struggling to keep himself together. Six he wanted to touch, to run his hands through fire and pull her closer, or further away but she wouldn’t let him, no; she would bat his hands away, tell him he wasn’t allowed to touch. “This is for you,” she would say so matter-of-factly, like he would never want her.  
“But I wish to touch you,” he would try to bargain, to plead for more human contact.

  
She would laugh at him, a gorgeous sound that echoed through his skin, “No you don’t.” She would push his hands away, every time they did this; he didn’t understand, of course he wanted her.  
It didn’t matter how many times he said it, told her that he wanted to return the favour, wanted to feel her writhe in pleasure, wanted to connect with her on a much more intimate level. How many times had he asked to touch her face, so that he could have a picture of her, so that she wouldn’t be a faceless pair of lips and fire? He had lost count but worse than her being faceless, it was the name that she would never tell him.

  
She would sit between his legs and take his aching cock between lips that he was sure were dripping blood. She would swallow him down and not relent, he didn’t know how she could do it, almost like she didn’t need to breathe. She was like no other lover he had ever had, she would hold his hips down, but it wouldn’t help; he couldn’t help but buck up against her and beg for more.  
He would cry out as his normally black world filled with splashes of colour and flashes of bright light in time with the frantic beat of his heart and the all-encompassing pulse of his cock. He couldn’t help it; his hands would reach out for her and every time she would pull off.

  
“Don’t touch,” she would speak, throat hoarse, the sound was intoxicating.

  
Sometimes, he thought maybe he did it for some reprieve, because the pulse of colours lighting up his dark world were too much to handle.  
He wanted to gasp out her name, the real name that she wouldn’t tell him. He hated calling out the name she gave him, the only name anyone seemed to know her by, because she would tense every time it escaped his lips, like it made her uncomfortable. “Tell me your real name,” he would gasp out, because fuck he wanted to say it; he wanted her to know that he belonged to her.  
Every time she would shake her head, nuzzling against the heated, sensitive flesh of his cock. “You already know my name,” but every time that he called it out in his haze of pleasure she would tense up, like it was disgusting to her. Sometimes he swore to the Six that she would whisper her real name against his pulsing flesh, like she couldn’t say it directly but wanted him to find it out. It didn’t matter how hard he strained his ears and tried to push the feel of her lips on him to the back of his mind, he could never make out the syllables that she would moan out around him.  
Every time now was the same, she would swallow him down until he couldn’t take it, until his vision was entirely covered in undecipherable colours, things he thought he had forgotten. It was almost like he could see the smudges of red, the fire of her between his legs through the haze.

  
He would come with a cry of the only name he had for her.

  
“Rev”

  
Spill himself between red lips as his essence disappeared down her throat.

  
He wouldn’t even get a chance to recover, there was still colour in his vision when she would get up from his bed and make her way towards the door. Every time it was the same, he would plead with her to stay.

  
“Please, please don’t go. Let me return the favour.” She would laugh and bid him farewell before walking out into the darkness.

  
One time she had stopped, “I gave up something to be here with you,” she had said, sadness in her voice. “It was worth it, but it has to be this way.” He wanted her to trust him but there were too many lies between them.

  
He couldn’t stop himself from calling after her even though he knew she was gone and would not return. He would think about her, would think about this faceless woman as the colour faded from his vision and his wound-up body calmed itself down. The ache behind his eyes would return, even though he never remembered it disappearing.

  
Ignis would lie on his bed unable to push the thoughts of this faceless, nameless red headed woman from his mind; sometimes he felt like he was dreaming, but he knew it was real, he could feel the bite marks across his hips, the residual electricity that seemed to reside there. One day he would make her trust him, one day she would be his.


	2. Tent Pegs (Noctis x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for eaddi‘s birthday  
> Jealous Noctis x Female Reader

It wasn’t something that really bothered you, the way that the other boys would flirt with you. You spent so much time together in such close quarters, and there was so much banter going back and forth that things like that just happened.

It was mostly harmless, gentle remarks from Ignis more alluding to being safe with regards to the sex life of you and the Prince; Prompto, who would sometimes ask questions that were not entirely appropriate but Gladio was by far the worst.

It was part of his personality of course, it didn’t really bother you.

“Like what you see?” He would ask you almost any time you looked in his direction when he wasn’t wearing a shirt or was flexing his muscles; which was all the time of course.  
You were willing to just take it in stride, until one day Noctis had enough.

Prompto and Ignis were off collecting firewood and ingredients, leaving Gladio, Noctis and yourself to set up camp for the night. You seemed to have chosen a place where the ground was ridiculously solid and no matter how hard you tried, you were not able to nail the peg into the ground. Normally havens were designed for this and it wasn’t a problem but these damn pieces of metal would not go into the ground.

You sighed and turned to Gladio, who was hammering in the pegs on the other side.

“Gladio, can you help me get this peg in please?”

Gladio turned towards you chuckling as he stood up to walk over to you, “you can have these guns any time you like baby girl,” he said as he knelt down in front of you and held his hand out to take the peg from yours.

You were interrupted by an incredible loud yell of, “Gladiolus,” from behind you. You both turned to see Noctis stalking over towards the both of you, looking pissed as hell.

Noctis towered over the both of you as he stopped next to you; his jaw clenched.

“She’s mine,” he ground out.

Noctis reached down and hauled you to your feet, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you in tight to his body.

“You don’t get to have this. You will never get to have this, she belongs to me.” He asserted, eyes locked on Gladio as they flashed purple with rage. Noctis turned to you and his eyes softened, no longer filled with anger but with lust, “don’t you my love?”

“Of course Noctis,” you stammered out a little bit scared and a lot his display.

“I’m going to show you Gladio, that she’s mine and only mine.”

Gladio hadn’t said anything yet, he was just kneeling down on the ground looking up at the Prince incredulously, like he wanted to make a smart comment but was apprehensive to do so because of the Prince’s apparent rage.

Noctis locked a hand in your hair and kissed you roughly, teeth clacking together as he attacked your mouth. His tongue was down your throat before you realised it, running against your own. His hand tightened in your hair, making sure that you couldn’t pull away from him, the other on your waist, making sure you were pressed tight to his front and grinding against the bulge that was starting to form in his pants.

By the time Noctis pulled away from you, starved for oxygen, his chest was heaving and his eyes were flashing and flickering. He moved towards you, brushing his lips against your ear; running his tongue against the shell of it, causing you to shiver and groan softly. He bit down on the skin there and whispered your name, “tell me if you don’t want this,” his voice was breathy and low, intimate, “but I know you’re into it.”

Noctis didn’t give you a moment to respond but then again he didn’t usually, moving back to press a rough kiss to your lips while his hands started to wander.

His hand was roaming over your ass and when he pulled away from kissing you this time. He pressed your head to his neck, encouraging you to lave kisses across his neck and jaw. His eyes fluttered at your touch as he turned back to Gladio, who by this point had stood up to his usual height, towering over the both of you.

“You’re going to watch me claim her.”

Gladio looked incredibly uncomfortable, “Noctis I don’t really want to see this.”

“I command you. You’re going to watch her scream for me.” Then his hands were moving up your body.

Noctis snaked a hand up your shirt, roughly groping at your breasts over your bra before sneaking his fingers underneath it. “Her tits feel so good. So soft,” he moaned out. You couldn’t help but moan out against his collarbone as he teased your nipple.

Your hands of their own volition moved to his hips, sliding up under his shirt, desperate to feel some of his skin. His hips canted against your own as your fingers toyed with the dips of his back, fluttered across his waist and slipped in and out of the top of his pants as his touches on your breast grew rougher.

“Touch my cock,” he ordered; so you did, slipping your hand around to palm at the large bulge in his pants. It was hot, the way your boyfriend threw his head back and let out a loud, overexaggerated moan. You couldn’t help but palm at his hard, covered flesh, feeling it jumping against your palm as Noctis was obviously getting a kick out of being watched as well.  
Eventually it grew too much and he pulled your hand away, throwing it back around his waist, as his own hand slinked between your bodies to press between your legs.  
You could resist the sharp moan that left your lips as Noctis’ fingers cupped your mound over your skirt.

“Yes, moan for your King.”

Noctis teased you for what felt like forever, until finally he stopped. “I want you,” he said, plain and simply, voice dark with lust as he began to lower you to the floor of the haven.  
You snuck a glance at Gladio who was still watching, unable to tear his eyes away.

Noctis covered your body with his own once you were lying flat against the rough stones of the haven; he quickly started undoing his belt and sliding down his pants to reveal his aching, weeping cock. Noctis hiked up your skirt, and pulled your panties aside, making sure that Gladio wouldn’t be able to see anything.

“She’s so wet for me.” He moaned out, bringing a finger up to his lips, “Six she tastes so good. I bet you would love to try.” You turned to try and get a look at Gladio, who by this point was just standing there gobsmacked with a very large bulge in his pants.

Noctis exaggerated his moaning as he reached down to line up his cock with your entrance. Making a show of running it against your folds until you were begging for him to take you.  
The both of you couldn’t help but cry out when he finally entered you. “So tight,” he moaned out once he was fully seated inside of you, and probably not for your own sake.

Noctis set quite a slow pace while he brought his fingers down to toy with your clit. Your body screaming against the sensations of his cock pressing into you hard but slow while his fingers raced against your clit until you were crying out for him.

You were so close, able to feel your walls fluttering around his cock, desperate for him. Moaning out his name; breathing hard and completely forgetting about your voyeur as your senses were filled with Noctis.

“Noct I – ” you called out, throwing your head back against the floor to prepare yourself for your release, except he fucking stopped. Stopped moving his fingers and stopped thrusting his cock, leaving it inside of you as your walls fluttered around it.

You screamed out as your release began to leave you, as your walls fluttered around his cock trying to get him to move. You started hitting him on the shoulder, “Noctis!” But he wasn’t focused on you.  
“She’s so tight. It’s so fucking hot once you edge her a few more times and she’s begging for it. But, you don’t get to see that.”

Noctis picked up his pace, he fucked you hard against the rough floor of the haven, his hands on your hips; moving you against him but also making sure that your voyeur would not be able to see anything. You couldn’t help but cry out for him as he adjusted your position until you were seeing stars.

You knew you weren’t going to last very long, it was too much being watched be someone, even though it made you feel so shameful; to be getting off while someone watched, and not only that, Noctis was being so rough with you. It wasn’t exactly a display of a sane, loving relationship was it? It was addicting.

“You gonna come for me just from my cock aren’t you babe?” Noctis moaned out, his voice breaking in pleasure.

“Noctis,” you moaned out his name, unable to do much else.

Every thrust was brushing your g-spot and his long cock was brushing against your cervix like it was trying to enter your womb, it felt good; difficult to focus on anything but the feeling of Noctis deep inside of you, fucking into you for all you were worth.

You cried out the name of your King when you came around his cock, feeling his hips strutter as you clamped around him, forcing his own orgasm from his body, and your own name breathlessly groaned from his lips.

Noctis pulled you to his chest while you recovered from your orgasm, hiding your vulnerable state now that the arousal was starting to wear off, now you were just starting to feel ashamed of what you had done. He hid your face against his neck.

He turned to Gladio, who was looking down at the two of you wide eyed and with a dark stain on his pants.

“Don’t flirt with her again, she’s mine.”

Author’s Note: That night the tent fell down because the pegs never ended up being nailed in.


	3. Taste (Ignis x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Ignis x Reader Drabble. Period Eating Out.

“No, Ignis don’t I have my …” and then you stopped, “oh.” You let out the tiniest sound in understanding. Of course, that was why your vampiric lover had basically attacked you; that was why his fangs were out and he was panting between your legs. He had warned you this might happen during your time of the month; that the combination of blood and arousal was irresistible to vampires, but you hadn’t expected it to happen like this, or this quickly.

“Please.” He begged. His eyes were red slits, you watched him swallow heavily; his mouth filling with saliva and venom; he was desperate, hungry. He was shaking with the exertion of keeping still, of holding himself back from ripping your clothes off and burying his lips against your heat. The thought of him ravishing you made you clench, you felt another wet slide between your legs and Ignis visibly shuddered as he took in a large breath through his nose.

“I can’t,” he moaned, “tell me yes or I shall have to take leave.” He looked seconds from losing control, you wondered if you teased him long enough whether he would. The thought of your vampire lover losing control in his lust over your body brought more warmth between your legs. Ignis let out an anguished whine, it almost sounded like he was in pain.

“Yes,” you whispered to him and he was gone.

Your sleep pants were shredded before you could even react, pieces of them raining down on you as your lover immediately attached himself to your core.

There was a long, dexterous tongue sliding itself along your folds and fangs pricking at your skin. Ignis was moaning, a deep, pleasured growl emitting from within his chest; it was the sound of a predator claiming their property.

You watched his pupils dilate when he looked up at you, when he made eye contact with you from between your legs. His lips were already stained red as he darted his tongue out to lick them. His eyes darted downwards as you shuddered in his grasp, he stuck his tongue out against the base of your folds. Held it there while gravity forced your bloody essence to flow onto his tongue.

He looked like he was drinking the nectar of the gods as he curled his dirty tongue back between his lips. There was venom and saliva dripping down his chin as he savoured the taste of you. He reached down to press a claw-tipped hand between his legs; to press down on the large, throbbing bulge that was aching there. He moaned as he swallowed and bucked his hips; he looked disappointed once his treat was gone, but with the way he was looking at you; there would be more where that came from.


	4. For Light (Ignis x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark but not too descriptive. Warnings for: Twisted Ignis, Kidnapping, Non-Con, Abortion and Death.

 

You were something he had always wanted but could never have, he had always kept his distance because he wasn’t worthy but now that there was nothing left, now that the King of Light was gone and the Scourge was purged, there was nothing left for him, nothing to stop him from taking the things that he wanted and first on that list, was you.

Your mind was hazy when you awoke to a dark room and chains, the image of sightless grey eyes burned into your retinas, something you would never forget

He was mad, you could tell from the glint in his eyes and the way his lips curled up in a sick smile when he focused on you, like he could see right through you.

You begged with him, pleaded but it was no use. “There is nothing left in this world,” So he would take what he wanted for as long as he could until he was discovered.

“What I wanted more than anything was my King beside me, now that he is gone. What else is left? The pleasures of the flesh. Yours is the only pleasure left that I want. And I will have it”

You fought against the chains that bound you but it was no use. He was too talented, had far too much training. He knew how to wear you down and how to break you. It was terrifying, you didn’t want to think about how it would have been if he actually wanted to hurt you

He said you were his first, that he had never had another.

That was, obvious the first time, when he came across your chest after only a few desperate pulses inside of you,

He wasn’t happy, expecting to last for longer inside your tight walls

But he had built up too much in his head and the feeling, the only thing he could focus on without the sight of you drove him to madness

The next time he was prepared, spilling his seed across your chest before he entered you. Watching it drip down the curves of your body while he thrust into you like he couldn’t live without you.

He lasted a lot longer this time, long enough for you to cry out and spasm around his cock, that brought him over and he spilled inside you for the first time. After that, he never came anywhere else.

It wasn’t long until there was life growing inside of you, you could feel it and he, well his senses were always impeccable, even more so without his sight. He was distraught, couldn’t live with himself now that there was evidence of his sins, evidence of the madness he had allowed himself to slip into. He had to end it.

He said he loved you, as he fucked you for the last time. As he pressed a hand over your heart and lips to your neck.

As you came around his cock he whispered to you, soothed you for the last time.

There was an ear against your chest, a hand on your belly as you drew your last breath. As he drove a dagger into your heart to hide his own sins, to hide the broken person he had become from the world. He listened as your life drained away, as death, once again took everything he had ever wanted; but this time it was his own fault.


	5. Unnamed Male x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your favourite boy pining for you :P

He simply couldn’t get the thought of you out of his head. His cock was aching, straining against his too tight jeans, it was uncomfortable but he didn’t want to touch. It was wrong, to think this way about you, he knew that deep down. He knew he should stop but every time that his eyes were closed all he could see was you.

He thought about your body. He was sure it would be soft, so soft and warm against his own. The thought of you pressing bare skin against his, dragging your hands across his pectorals. He imagined your soft, full lips making their way down his body. Marking his neck and chest. He was sure you would tease him, run your tongue across his sensitive flesh.

His desperate hips bucked up against the air, his cock begging for attention. It hurt, the way the rough fabric of his jeans rubbed against his pulsing flesh; he couldn’t take it anymore.

He imagined you, smirking up at him from between his legs. You would undress him slowly, have him moaning and begging for you. Cupping your hand against his cock, pressing down on it. You would laugh, a light thing when his hips rolled against your palm, when soft moans escaped his lips.

You would lower yourself down once he was finally bare, your breath ghosting against his sensitive flesh. It would make him shiver, make him cry out. You would keep teasing him and he would love it.

He wrapped a hand around his hot flesh, imaging that it was your lips. Imagining that it was you sinking down on him. He stroked himself faster, imagining the tight heat of your throat constricting around him.

His thoughts shifted to your gorgeous body sinking down on his cock. You would take him all the way in, your hips pressed flushed to his. You would be so tight and warm, tensing around him. He would struggle to keep his hips still while you adjusted, fuck he wanted you.

Eventually you would start to move, lifting yourself up and then plunging yourself back down on his cock over and over. You would moan loudly. You would have a hand splayed against his chest for support. He would adore it, the feel of your hand constricting down on his chest as you rose yourself up, the way your fingers would tighten against his flesh as you came back down.

Your moans would get louder, your speed would falter, and that’s when he would strike. He would bring a hand up between your legs, to pleasure you while you rode him. He would start snapping his hips up against you. He wanted you to scream his name.

You would come around his cock in absolute ecstasy, fuck he wouldn’t be able to help himself. His hand sped up on his cock, he couldn’t hold out anymore. The thought of you, screaming his name while you clamped down on him so tight he could hardly move did it to him.

White painted his chest as it heaved. Fuck it felt good but as the endorphins began to fade. As his release began to dry tacky on his chest, the shame began to sink in. He shouldn’t be thinking about you, you were off limits. He would never be able to have you but at least he had his thoughts. Even though he felt bad about it afterwards, at least he could pretend you were his.


	6. Shower (Ignis x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about pure sinful smut of Ignis in a shower with his s/o.

 

The water was warm but it was nothing compared to the temperature of the shower, to the temperature of the humid air around you. Your body was on fire and so was Ignis’, his naked form pressed tight to your as he thrust his cock inside of you with long languid strokes.

The water ran between your bodies, cascading down your joined bodies in waves as you moved closer and further apart under the spray. There was a crash every time your bodies parted and the water that had been trapped against your skin fell free. It only added to the rhythm of your bodies, to the tempo of his long thrusts against you over and over.

He was supporting all of you, your back pressed against the cold tile, his hands on your hips holding you up, holding you to him. He was in control, his lips pressed to your neck as he panted against your skin, pressing you back against the tile while his teeth found purchase against your skin.

He was moaning out your name, muffled against your skin and the fall of the water around you while he worked you. While he angled his hips until you were crying out his name. There was a thunk as your head fell back against the hard tile but there was too much pleasure for you to notice.  

Your walls tightened around him as you cried out for him. His teeth sunk into your skin and he lost himself inside of you. He held you to him while your body throbbed with pleasure, while his hips bucked shallowly against you with aftershocks. The water continued to run down between you, against you. It was too hot and too cold all at once as your bodies parted. You were still close, still in his arms under the spray but it wasn’t the same. You curled your head against his chest, safe and warm while you caught your breath, while you inhaled the scent of him. You didn’t think you would ever be able to get enough. 


	7. Overstimulation (Ignis x Reader)

It felt as if lifetimes had passed since you had caged up his cock, wrapped a tight ring around the base of it and forced him to endure this torture. Ignis knew in the back of his head, somewhere in his barely coherent mind that it had only been maybe half an hour but the aching in his cock obscured any sense of time, the racing of his heart clouding his judgement until his senses were focused only on your touch.

His cock was throbbing, each pulse of his heart making it jump against his bucking hips. You kept touching him, kept teasing him; feather light touches and kisses across heated flesh. Your nails scouring across his waist, his hips, his thighs, drawing blood to the surface of flushed skin.

“Ignis,” you spoke his name, gently but with intent; he snapped out of his haze of pleasure for just long enough to focus slightly hooded, glazed eyes upon your form. “I’m going to take this off now,” you warned him, fingers ghosting over the cock ring and the swollen flesh throbbing against the confines of it. “Don’t come,” you ordered him, supporting the underside of his cock as you undid the snaps from tight around him.

He cried out in pleasure, in overstimulation as blood raced into his aching dick, as it jumped heavily in your hand and oozed precome against your palm. You didn’t give him too long to adjust to the feel of being freed however, this was punishment after all.

He moaned in disappointment as your touch left him and then gasped out as you sat yourself over his hips. THe weight of you pressing his cock against his skin as his hips rocked up against you.

“Don’t come,” you ordered him, lifting back up and positioning his throbbing flesh against your entrance. Ignis cried out your name in delirium as you slowly began to sink down on him.

You watched, unable to tear your eyes away from the way he gritted his teeth as your heat surrounded his oversensitive cock. Mesmerised by the heaving of his breath as he inhaled as sharply as he could at the feeling. Watching the way his eyes rolled back in his head, eyelids fluttering in a daze as your hips met flush with his, savoured the long drawn out groan escaping from his lips as he bottomed out inside of you.

You allowed him some time to adjust, watched as he struggled with his body for control. “Good boy,” you praised him and then began to rock slowly against him. You could tell he wouldn’t last long with the way his eyes scrunched shut, the way air flowed from between his teeth as you dug your nails into his hips for balance.

You laughed, tormenting him as your body tightened around him, he was every so much fun to tease and you intended to continue for the rest of the night.


	8. Blush (Ravus x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you mind writing a flustered Ravus with a s/o who's very tactile in her affection for him?

Behind closed doors and in private Ravus was very open and affectionate, not so much with initiating but with receiving. It had only been about a month or so that you had been together seriously and your relationship with the High Commander hadn’t been made public yet. It wasn’t that Ravus had explicitly told you that he didn’t want others to know, but you could tell that he wasn’t quite comfortable with the idea just yet.

There was an event, some assembling of the rich, corrupt fucks that were funding the war to check up on how everything was going. Ravus of course was expected to attend, dressed up in his raiment, you had been a little bit upset to be honest. Knowing that everyone else would get to see him dressed up and looking so damn attractive while you just sat alone in your room missing him.

It had been a huge surprise, when he had asked you to join him.

You had walked into the room standing next to him, feeling totally out of place. Ravus was so tall, imposing and confident in front of all these people. He was amazing but you were able to see past his act, to see the discomfort in his shoulders as he mingled with the almost endless stream of people coming over to speak to him. All of them ignored you, didn’t even offer you a greeting; you didn’t try to participate in the conversation anyway, but they could have acknowledged your existence.

A few hours later and you could tell that Ravus was almost completely done. He was still putting on an amazing act, but you could tell his patience was running out and so was yours. Sick of being ignored by everyone but Ravus occasionally glancing down at you, but not really being able to speak to you. You reached out and snatched his Magitek arm, holding his hand in your own.

Ravus stiffened almost immediately, attention snapping down to you so fast you were surprised he didn’t get whiplash. “What are you doing?” he asked you, his voice low, gruff and slightly frantic, eyes wide.

“I’m tired of being ignored, is that a problem?”

“I don’t…” he started and then trailed off, not sure how to finish his sentence.

“Are you ashamed of me Ravus?” You looked up at him and then began to extract your hand from his.

“No.” He shot back quickly, squeezing your hand within his colder metal one and stopped you from pulling away. He seemed to have reacted before his brain managed to think about it though, judging from the blush spreading up his cheeks.

“No one is looking at us. Those girls over there have been throwing themselves at General Uldor all night. Disgusting. I promise everyone is looking at them and not us.”

Ravus chuckled at that and while his guard was down you decided to do something a bit more crazy. Slipping your hand from his and wrapping it around his waist.

Ravus actually squeaked and almost jumped into the air, it was cute to see someone so ramrod straight so flustered. His whole face was red, pale skin filled with colour and you knew his blush was probably spreading down his chest as well.

He seemed to make a decision then, turning to look at you, adjusting until he had both hands on your shoulders, bending down to look at you in your eyes. He caged you in, and you were caught marvelling at the height of him, the broadness of him, the heat radiating off him. His stare was intense, heated while his lips curled into an insatiable grin. “You don’t even know how badly you’re gonna get it tonight once this is all over.”

Now it was your turn to blush.


	9. Anniversary (Chocobros x Reader Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 2 year FFXV anniversary. OT4 + Reader with Angst

You’ve spent so long together. Travelling, hunting, laughing and crying and waiting, Six the waiting. But it’s all over now, the dawn is here, the sun is shining overhead and your King, he’s here. Your King and his Shield and his Knight and his Sunshine; your best friends, your lovers, you made it. You all made it.

It’s hardly as much as a celebration as it is a tangle of limbs and an uncoordinated coming together of bodies. It’s hard to tell who is touching you, difficult to tell whose skin is underneath your palms. You wouldn’t have it any other way.

The floor is rough but feels like the softest satin. The sunlight on your skin is heaven, you thought you would never feel it again. Someone is kissing the sun warmed parts of your skin; it makes you want to cry.

The air is hot and filled with moans and cries. There’s blue hair tangled in your left hand, blonde hair in your right. There’s stubble brushing against your lips and teeth sinking into your shoulder.

The sound of kissing, hot and west and desperate comes from next to your ear. From the other side is that oh so subtle gasp that Noctis lets out every time someone touches his cock.

You can feel all of them, like all of their touches are against your skin when they aren’t.

Someones cock is inside of you, thrusting and fuck it feels good. The bulge of someone else’s presses against your front. You can hear Noctis, moaning behind you, his hips stuttering as someone begins working him open.

You surround your King, all of you. The focus is on his pleasure, on the celebration, on the relief of his survival, the relief of everything being over. He’s an incoherent mess and you love it, he loves it. He comes inside of you before it’s even begun, he’s lost the moment Ignis begins to push inside of him. But. It’s alright, there’s still so much more pleasure to be had. Your own orgasm so fucking close.

But then it’s over. You awake to the sunlight streaming through the curtains; to the emptiness of your bed. Another dream. More wishful thinking.

They brought back the sun but the cost was their lives. You’ll miss them, you’ll miss them every fucking second of the rest of your life. But, just because they’re no longer here, it doesn’t mean their story has ended. They’ll live on in legends, in the stories that you’ll tell.

An ending isn’t always an ending, because you won’t let their sacrifice be in vain and won’t let their story be forgotten.


	10. Nectar (Ignis x Fem Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FFXVThirstress drew this fucking amazing pic and I had to write something in retaliation for her destroying me.  
> Here's the link even though Tumblr's probably blocked it. https://ffxvthirstress.tumblr.com/post/173705429253/nectar-soumm-a-certain-image-of-ignis

There were times where he felt like he would give anything to be able to see you in the throes of passion. To watch your body flush with red as he teased you, to watch you writhe against pristine sheets as you cried out his name to the heavens but his body made up for it. He was sensitive and attuned to every reaction, every smell, every taste; every whimper that your body produced called to him, intoxicated him. Each of your movements swept him up in a haze of arousal and lust.

He was between you legs, gloved hands tight on your thighs. Your cunt pressed against his lips while he licked and sucked. Each pass of his tongue made you shudder, he felt every tremor even through the leather of his gloves. He was addicted to you, desperate for you, he needed more.

He was struck with a memory; he could remember how it felt. To see his lover looking up at him in adoration from between his own legs. Your lips wrapped around his cock and a grin plastered on your face. He remembered how it felt; how powerful it was, the flash of heat that would pulse through his body as he watched his cock twitch between your lips.

He remembered the ache, fuck. The tensed muscles in his neck as he struggled not to throw his head back as you would chuckle around his cock. The sound, the vibrations of it sent shockwaves through his body. His reaction had made you laugh more until he was spilling himself uncontrollably down your throat.

He imagined what you would see if you looked down, past heaving breasts and bucking hips. He had to do it, to tighten his grip on your thighs, to press gloved nails down until you bent to look at him. He could feel it, the shift of weight in your hips as you sat up slightly, the slight shake as tensed muscles struggled to focus. It was then he looked up.

His hair was falling in his face, he could feel it against his forehead but he didn’t care; you was moaning too loudly for him to stop. The throbbing of his cock between his legs was persistent, angry, his aching flesh begging for attention. His cock ached every time you moaned out his name, your sweet voice made fluid ooze from its tip. It was throbbing, pulsing hard, making his hips rock outside of his control every time your legs shook, your hips bucked and your clit pulsed and sent a new rush of sweet liquid between his lips.

He heard the whine that escaped your lips when your eye caught him, he knew it was a choked off cry of his own name as he ran his tongue against your folds to lap up your newly dripping essence. He felt the weight of the mattress shift as you slammed your head back down against it. Your hips bucked against his lips, begging for him to get back to work.

“Ignis please,” you called for him, it sounded so sweet as his tongue moved to swirl around your clit. He loved too much to cut off your cries, to make a game of making you try to repeat yourself until you gave up and gave in to the pleasure.

When he removed his tongue from inside you it was covered in your wet; it tasted divine. He painted your clit with it, drew patterns with the slightly tacky fluid, creating shapes with his tongue and then licking it clean while your clit pulsed against his tongue.

He moaned, rough and desperate against your folds and that’s when you broke. Your clit pulsed against his lips as your legs shuddered in his grip; he tightened his grip on your thighs, it just made you shudder harder. There was warmth, more warmth, gushing out onto his awaiting tongue; you tasted divine, sweet, soft. He was intoxicated by the taste of your want for him, oozing freely for him to savour. His cock ached when you cried out his name and he buried his tongue inside of your tight heat to try and distract himself.

He waited, his cock insistent, waiting until he felt you lift your head from the bed again, waiting until your breathing slowed slightly before pulling back. He could feel his lips and chin stained with your cum as he positioned his eyes to look up at where he knew yours were. He smirked at you, pressed gloved fingers tightly against your skin. He was hungry, desperate and he wanted more. He held your shuddering body until you managed to speak, the words that eventually left your lips were a soft cry of his name.

“Ignis”

He chuckled, pressing lips against your folds as you gasped, still so sensitive.

“I’m not done with you darling.” He murmured darkly under his breath, “you taste divine and I am absolutely famished.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos loved  
> Come find me on Tumblr and Twitter as TehRevving


End file.
